Thoughts in Azkaban
by maggie black
Summary: Sirius's thoughts from Hogwarts to that fateful night at Godrics hollow while he is in Azkaban.
1. Default Chapter

I don't own anything.

I watch a dementor walking by my cell he turns his head towards me I'm sure he would be smirking if he had a face.

It's been 12 years. 12 years ago my whole life changed.

On Halloween night 1988 Voldemort the most evil dark lord of all time killed my best friend and his wife in Godrics Hollow. 

Me and James had been best friends since that fateful meeting on the Hogwarts express in first year both pranksters we instantly clicked.

After Hogwarts James married Lily which he had been vowing to do since our first year I was best man naturally. A few months later they announced Lily was pregnant I can still see the look of pure joy on James face as he told me Remus and Peter. 

Eight months later Harry James Potter was born on the 31st July. James was so happy and proud and delighted that his son had his wives eyes that he loved so much. They named me Godfather which I was happy to take James was my best friend this was his son he was trusting me with why shouldn't I be happy.

Harry was an adorable baby everyone loved him and everyone said how like his father he was which I agreed he even had James ruffled hair.

Then a few weeks after Harry was born everything changed Dumbledore told Lily and James about a prophecy that said that Harry had the power to defeat Voldemort and they had to go into hiding. Dumbledore suggested the fidelius charm the concealment of a secret within a single person James immediately asked me and I excepted I would do anything to keep James and his precious family safe.

A few weeks later I had doubts the charm had been performed by Dumbledore himself but I soon found myself thinking that I was the obvious choice and anyone that had known me and James at Hogwarts would have known that James would have asked me to be secret keeper so I persuaded them to change to Peter I thought Remus was the spy how wrong I was

Halloween night I was meant to check on Peter in his hiding place on James request he had a feeling something was wrong but Dumbledore had warned him not too leave Godrics Hollow too much so he asked me.

I got there and something was wrong Peter wasn't there, there was no sign of a struggle I headed straight for Godrics Hollow frightened of what I might find but I had to know.

I saw it before I even saw the house the dark mark Peter had sold them out they were dead I landed and started looking around the rubble I found James body first with a look of pure determination on his face to stop Voldemort getting to the family he loved so much.

I soon found Lily tears streaked her face fear covered every inch of her lifeless face. Fear probably for her only son.

And then I thought Harry was he I couldn't see him I began frantically searching the rubble for the body of my best friends baby son my Godson I saw a small whimper behind me I turned round hope filling there was Harry crawling over to the body of his mother I walked over and picked him up in disbelief he was alive I looked at his forehead and saw the scar and knew what he must have done I felt so proud of him and knew James would be too.

Harry had done. Harry had defeated Voldemort. Then I heard a voice say "Sirius" I turned round and saw Hagrid he wanted me to give Harry to him so he could take him to live with his aunt and uncle I finally gave Harry to Hagrid and told him to take my motorbike for I wouldn't be needing it anymore.

Next day I tracked Peter down the little rat framed me for his murder and for the murder of 12 muggles I laughed I don't why I laughed I just did.

So now I'm in Azkaban I see Cornelius Fudge walking past the door with a newspaper under his arm I ask him for it with the excuse that I missed doing the crossword he gave it to me and walked off I look at the front page and see the Weasley family who I used to know I go to turn to the first page but catch sight of something that makes me stop.

There sitting on what looked like the youngest Weasley boys shoulder was Peter in his rat form it said he was going to Hogwarts were I knew Harry was.

A new emotion filled me determination to get to Peter and stop him from doing to Harry what he did to Lily and James all those years ago so I started to plan my escape.

Well what do you think please review.


	2. The final chapter I couldn't think of a ...

Ok I got reviews from people asking me to continue this story and when I first wrote it, it was actually meant to be a one shot but the reviewers encouraged me to add one more chapter even though this is about 5 months on from when I wrote the first chapter God I didn't even realise I'd been writing fan fiction that long I'm proud of myself for keeping it going. This will be the last chapter cause as the title says it's Sirius' thoughts in Azkaban and this chapter is him planning the escape and stuff and that triggers more memories for him ok. Oh and I would like to add if anyone wants to talk to me on msn, aim or yahoo you can get my email and stuff at the bottom of my bio I wouldn't mind if anyone wanted to talk. Now I'm just going to answer the reviews.

MPPSexxySiriusJamesRemus- Yeah I agree with you damn them for hurting James and Sirius, I loved the bit he remembered James telling them Lily was pregnant as well and what I imagined was quite close to what you wrote which is quite freaky huh.

Nicole Black- It's not going to be different to the J.K storyline sorry if that's what you wanted. It was going to be a one off but so many people seemed to like it so I'm adding just one more chapter.

Griffins95- did you read my other story I can't remember if you reviewed or not and I cant be bothered going and checking I'm lazy.

AngelMorph- Dunno whether your reading this or not probably not but anyway just thought I'd say something thanks for the review as I've said numerous times I am open to criticism and I get that you didn't like it but I don't really mind I get mixed reviews for all my stories but a majority of them seem to like them, and yeah I did ask UUers to read my stories thanks for taking the time to read it anyway.

Miz greenleaf- You don't sound nasty in the review don't worry I know my punctuation and grammar is really bad it's just English is one of my worst subjects at school I'm better at maths and science from some reason and here is the update.

LilyClairePotter- Glad you like it.

AJ. Of Gryffindor- I'm going to try and put more feelings in this chapter but the last one I wrote in something like 20 minutes it was just a random thing cause I was talking to my very random friend on msn and she gave me the idea to do a random story I'm odd.

On with the chapter (The last chapter)

Fudge didn't come back for his paper Sirius was glad he wanted to keep that photo as proof that he was actually real, Sirius must have read and reread the paragraph about the Weasleys about 100 times and he was sure he had memorized it he hadn't even taken a look at the rest of the paper not even to do the crossword.

You could say he had become obsessed with getting Peter but really the only thing he was obsessed with was getting out of Azkaban and keeping his godson safe something which he had failed to do 12 years before.

Looking at Peter in his animagus form brought Sirius's thoughts back to his school days he could remember the day when the three of them decided to become animagus's for Remus who was a werewolf he remembered what Remus's reaction was when he found out that they knew about his secret. He started to head up the stairs to pack his stuff before James stopped him and told him that they didn't care, the look of relief on Remus's face was tremendous and it showed just how close a relationship the four boys had.

The day they became animagus's they were all so excited new opportunities opened up to them, ideas, ways to make trouble and ways to learn more about Hogwarts. When they all first transformed James went first he transformed into a stag and we all cheered we had got the potion right. I was next I was slightly frightened of what my form might be what if it was something horrible, I gulped the potion down and transformed I can't even remember how I knew how to do it something just felt right.

I can remember James' and Pete's faces when they saw me Pete had gone slightly white and James looked shocked, so I transformed back and asked them what was up when James told me I had transformed into the grim I was shocked, but I thought my animagus form was cool a great way to scare people as I put it.

When it came to Pete's turn to take the potion he was slightly more reluctant but James and me persuaded him in the end saying it was for Remus. We were shocked at Pete's form seeing as both of ours were such big animals we were shocked that Pete was such a horrible little rat. Now when I think about Pete's form it makes sense he turned into a rat and betrayed his friends in someways I think the animagus was trying to warn us of the future.

Remus was shocked and happy that we would do something so big like that for him he thought it was dangerous I mean this wasn't just school rules this was breaking the actual law quite a few of them in fact me and James just saw it as another rule breaking opportunity we didn't think of the consequences. When I look back on what I did I realise how stupid we were although we helped Remus a great lot we broke a lot of laws and if the ministry found out there would be a lot more years added to my life sentence.

A few weeks after the animagus success just a couple of days after the full moon I came up with the idea that we should have nicknames something to do with each of our animals, Remus was automatically named Moony for obvious reasons me I chose the name Padfoot I don't know why the name just sounded right and the others said for some reason it suited me. James thought for a while about his and finally decided on the name Prongs which was perfect. Peter couldn't decide on a name so he asked us to choose for him I jokingly suggested the name Wormtail but for some reason Pete liked it I tried to tell him that I had been joking but he insisted on using it.

On full moons (and sometimes not on full moons) we would venture outside the shrieking shack and ventured round the school we knew it was dangerous but we didn't care we were young and reckless with no care for rule breaking. We discovered lots of hidden passages which we never knew existed some we don't even think Dumbledore knows about and one day we decided to write the Marauders map. It was Prong's idea although it took a while to do we were delighted with the result and then just two months later Filch goes and confiscates it we were devastated but fortunately for us we had memorised the whole thing.

I think now about how much fun we had in those days we didn't have any ties nothing to hold us back from having fun anything I wonder when it all went wrong when our great friendship failed I wonder how it got so out of hand that we drove Wormtail to abandon the great friendship and betray one of us to his death.

Anger boils up inside of me at the thought of him and my want to escape this hell grows suddenly I see my chance a Dementor approaches my cell with a tray of that horrible stuff they dare to call food I'm actually surprised that I haven't died of food poisoning by now.

When the Dementor gets close enough and he opens the door I transform into Padfoot and slip past the Dementor who doesn't notice anything. I run past cells upon cells wondering if there is an exit. I pass my cousin sitting there looking miserable minutes later I pass her husband and many other known deatheaters. Suddenly I see a light at the end of the dark gloomy corridor I sprint towards it and suddenly I'm free after all the years of waiting I'm finally free. Suddenly I realise I don't know what to do now, I get into the water and swim to land as Padfoot it's tiring work but it's slightly easier as the dog when I get to land people just see me as a stray dog and don't give me a second glance some of them throwing me leftovers which I gladly take. Now I have a new mission not to escape Azkaban but to find Peter and keep my promise to James to protect Harry.

Ok there we go I updated *hears cheers from all my loyal readers* Ok I know I left this chapter sort of hanging but this was the last chapter but I am very unpredictable I mean when I wrote the first chapter I swore I wouldn't write another one and here you go, so in about five months maybe you should keep an eye out for another chapter of the story ok. Oh and people go check out my bio I cleaned it up it was all just a big mess so I went and tidied it up or I hope I did, and if anyone wants to talk to me on aim, yahoo, or msn my names and email address and stuff are there for you to add if you want to but it would be cool to talk to some people from this. So I think I've said enough bye for now.


End file.
